Doing Dirt
by Genevieve Darcy Granger
Summary: Rick has been with Negan for a while and while he knew that Negan has some kinkier tendencies, Negan still always manages to surprise him.


With a small groan, Rick collapsed onto his bed, down for the count for the rest of the night. It had been a long, albeit productive day filled with riding. First, he had ridden to the Kingdom to meet up with King Ezekiel and his guards. Then they had ridden together to the Hilltop to meet Maggie and her group. The three of them then went to Oceanside to be there when the fishing ship came in, carrying Michonne and Carol. So not only was there a lot of horse riding, but a lot of meetings and reunions and political discussions that wore Rick out. Now he would give anything for sleep to come to him, but even though he was exhausted, sleep still would not come.

He pressed his knuckles into his tired eyes, a little swollen from allergies, and took a deep breath. As he exhaled, he pulled his hands away and looked up to see Negan lingering by the doorway. Negan had stray dirt in his whitening beard and his plaid shirt had the first three buttons undone showing a smattering of salt-and-pepper chest hair glistening with sweat. "Hi," Negan sweetly greeted.

"Hey," Rick said, voice low and quiet. Judith was already put to bed, and Carl was spending the night at the Hilltop with Enid. Normally, that would mean catching a break enough to fool around with Negan, but with Rick's back aching like this and his leg already making things difficult, he knew he wouldn't be up for anything – even if Negan looked particularly good today. His head flopped back against the pillows again, and he sighed.

"I guess you got your fill of rough riding today, huh, cowboy?" Negan crossed into the bathroom, his voice – slightly rough from damaged vocal cords – echoing off the white tile. Sometimes when Negan talked, Rick would feel guilty about slitting his throat, but when he expressed as much to Negan, he only laughed it off and said he liked how it made him sound bad-ass, intimidating, and 'sexy-as-fuck'.

"Yeah," Rick belatedly answered. "How was your day?"

"Productive!" Negan's voice was chipper, "Consider all those pumpkin seeds we found fucking planted. In a couple of months, we'll be making Jack-O-Lanterns with Jude and eating pumpkin pie until it comes out of our asses."

Snorting, Rick called back, "Ain't that how eating works, Negan?"

Popping his head out of the bathroom, Negan made a face, mouth slightly foamy from baking-soda toothpaste. "Fuck you, Rick."

He just smiled and waved his hand, and Negan ducked his head back in the bathroom to rinse his mouth. When Negan emerged again, he was unbuttoning his flannel shirt the rest of the way. "Wanna take a shower with me?" A flash of pink as his tongue ran over his bottom lip suggestively.

Dropping his eyes lower, taking in every inch of skin slowly revealed, Rick had a flagging sense of interest. The moment he moved to get up, however, there was a twinge of warning in his lower back and he knew Negan saw when he winced in pain. "Maybe tomorrow, honey." His tone was apologetic.

"I'll hold you to it, baby," Negan lasciviously promised and then disappeared back into the bathroom.

Rick heard the water run and the splash of Negan stepping inside. As steam floated out of the bathroom, Rick settled back against the pillows and closed his eyes. He let his mind idly drift, trying to relax. Instead of mentally drafting a to-do list for tomorrow as he normally found himself doing in his spare moments, Rick thought about Negan under the spray of the showerhead.

Of all the places he and Negan have had sex – and there have been many adventurous places they've risked it just for the sake of privacy – the shower was Rick's favorite. Hot water soothed cramping muscles so they could go longer and made it easier to clean up the messes; and it was the safest place they could be alone with each other and feel like everything is normal, like it once was. In the afterglow, Rick could pretend that he and Negan had met naturally, that Negan was Carl's baseball coach or maybe his neighbor or at a bar, and that while his friends may find Negan's antics annoying, they accepted him because Rick loved him. But life wasn't fair that way.

Pushing the negativity away, Rick unbuttoned his shirt all the way and pulled it open, his nipples hardening into peaks in the cool, night air. Just because he couldn't have fun with Negan in the shower didn't mean he couldn't take care of himself. Besides, he doubted that Negan wouldn't just go ahead and jack off while he was already in there.

Focusing on that steady thrum of arousal that pooled low into his gut, Rick ran a thumb around one of his nipples, teasing himself. His face pinched as he held in his whimpers, barely a sound escaping from his tightly pressed lips. Rick's other hand skimmed down his belly and slipped under the waistband of his jeans and boxers to wrap around his half-hard length. He moved his hips as much as he could in rhythm with his hand without upsetting his leg too much, and he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip as he pinched his pink nipple.

In his head, he could see Negan now, picturing him doing the same in the shower, his long fingers curled around his cock and thumbing under the ridges at the head, that sensitive spot that drove Negan wild. Rick pretended the hand on his cock was Negan's, and he sunk his teeth into his bottom lip to hold in the groan, eyes rolling underneath his eyelids. His length was fully hard now and his pants were confining and tight, so he pushed his pants down, wiggling his hips and pulled his cock free. Smoothing the drops of precome over the rest of him, Rick moved a little faster and switched his hand to his other nipple to tease.

Breathing through his nose, Rick suddenly caught the scent of their milk and honey bodywash and his eyes flew open, catching Negan standing at the side of the bed and watching him with a lewd, lopsided grin. Rick felt his cheeks heat up in a blush that spread lower to his chest, a little embarrassed that he'd been so caught up in touching himself that he didn't even hear the shower shut off. Still, that didn't stop his hands from moving, and he stared back at Negan shamelessly about that.

"Oh, Rick," Negan sighed. His dark hair was slicked back out of his face, and his skin was a little pink too from the hot spray of the shower and scrubbing away the garden dirt. Rivulets of water dripped down his chest towards the fluffy, white towel that preserved his modesty and teased Rick with the knowledge of what was underneath it. "You couldn't wait for me to take care of you, baby?" Suddenly, Negan dropped the towel away to the floor, and Rick's eyes dropped to Negan's semi-erect cock. Belatedly, Rick realized he was wrong for assuming Negan went ahead and took care of himself.

Mouth dropping open, Rick moaned, "Mm, Negan, touch me please." He went to pull his hands away, but he was confused when Negan stopped him.

"No, no, baby," Negan teased with a crooked smile. There was that familiar sparkle in his eye that simultaneously made Rick's stomach flip nervously even as his cock twitched with excitement. "You got yourself started. I wanna see you finish the fucking show." He brushed his fingers up Rick's body from pubic bone to collar bone before he cupped Rick's jaw. "You know I like to watch you, baby," Negan drawled, "You know how your beautiful body drives me fucking crazy."

Even the tips of his ears were red now, and Rick writhed and bucked into his hand. Turning his face into Negan's touch, he kissed his callous palm and panted into his clean skin. "Negan, Negan, want you to touch me." He flicked his tongue over Negan's thumb, and Negan held it to his lips for more, a shudder going down his spine.

"Fuck, Rick. You always play unfair," Negan mock-pouted. But then he flashed Rick a wicked grin paired with a wink as he carefully crawled on the bed. Rick was confused again, though, when Negan moved down towards the end, farther away, rather than curling up by his side or climbing on top to ride Rick's cock.

"Negan," Rick practically whined, and had to squeeze at the base of his cock to keep from coming so soon, "What are you doin' all the way down there?"

Tugging Rick's pants further down his legs and then all the way off, Negan neglected to answer at first, keeping Rick waiting. Once Rick's jeans and boxers were on the floor along with Negan's towel, Negan reared back on his knees and hummed, "I just wanted to get a better view, baby." Placing his palms on Rick's inner thighs, he pushed his legs open wider so he could see his puckering hole. "Now, isn't that a fucking sight I'll never get used to."

Dropping his head back, Rick groaned, unable to stand the sight of Negan teasing him anymore. Negan's touch was confident and familiar, and it made Rick ache to have it on his cock, though, Negan just idly stroked his fingertips on less erogenous zone. "Please," Rick gave in and begged, "please."

"Please what?" came Negan's cocky voice.

"Please," Rick hissed, "Fuckin' touch me, Negan. Make me feel good."

"Baby," Negan cooed, and Rick finally lifted his head again to look at him. He was a little frustrated when instead of pushing upward to grab his cock or even slipping down to run a finger around his hole, Negan dragged his hands down Rick's legs, his touch light as a feather over his bad knee before squeezing the muscles of his calves all the way down to his ankles. "Be careful what you wish for, baby." Negan pushed his thumbs into the arches of Rick's feet, and Rick chuffed out a breath in surprise and relief.

Flopping back against the pillows, Rick grabbed his cock with both hands and pumped it, staring up at the ceiling in wide-eyed bliss and panting through his mouth. Negan had mentioned off the cuff once, long ago in the cell, that he picked up a few things from Frankie.

 _Rick had made the mistake of showing weakness in front of Negan as he delivered his dinner, popping his spine and groaning at the pleasure of it._

 _"You know, one of my wives – Frankie – she was a masseuse." Negan set his dinner aside on his bed and slowly approached the bars, a strange look in his eye. At the time, Rick thought it was like a predator trying to catch its prey in their jaws. Now, though, Rick knew it was Negan's more devilish side of sexual flirtation. "I could show you a few things, really get those kinks out of your back for ya."_

 _"Nice try, Negan," Rick immediately dismissed it, not recognizing that Negan was being genuine rather than facetious, "but I am_ never _goin' to let you out."_

Rick had never been so wrong.

"Fuck," Rick muttered and cupped his balls as Negan gently brushed his blunt nails over a ticklish spot behind Rick's good knee. "Fuck, Negan, that feels so good."

"Yeah, Rick? Well you look so damn delicious." Negan made a low noise of appreciation as more precome oozed from the slit of Rick's cock. "So fucking sexy. Shit, baby, I could fuck the dirt you walk on, you're so fucking hot."

Laughing, Rick peeked up at Negan again and made sure he was watching him as he snaked one hand down to his hole, slowly working a slicked finger inside and clenching around it. "I didn't know you were this kinky, Negan."

"Mm." Negan dipped his head down and stuck his tongue between Rick's toes before he sucked on his big toe exactly the same way he gave head. He pulled it out of his mouth with a pop and a smile, saliva clinging to his chin, and purred, "You have no idea, baby." Negan's mouth returned to Rick's skin, lathering it with spit while he pressed his thumbs and fingers into all the right spots on the soles of his feet.

"Shit," Rick gasped, not expecting for Negan to do that, but more importantly, not expecting Negan's mouth to feel so sinfully good doing that. "Oh, oh, _Negan_." Rick shifted his hips up, fucking his palm, and then grinded back down on his prodding fingers as they teased around his sweet spot. "I'm so close."

"Yeah, baby?" Negan switched his attention to the other foot. "You would come with my mouth on you like this?"

"Yes!" Rick brokenly confessed, his voice a little too loud in the quiet of the night. He immediately shushed himself, resorting to whimpers again.

Luckily, no one heard, and Negan realized that neither of them could hold back. "Alright, baby," Negan sat back up on his knees, and he pushed Rick's feet together, something that Rick didn't understand until he saw Negan spit on his hand and start stroking his own cock. "Do ya think you can come while I fuck your pretty feet, Rick?"

Stomach twisting in anticipation, Rick pressed his lips tighter together and nodded vigorously. In the creeping darkness, he saw Negan's white smile flash and then disappear as he slowly sunk his cock between the saliva-covered soles of Rick's feet. "Mm," Negan actually whimpered, "Fuck, you're such a good boy for me, Rick, baby."

Wet noises increased as they both gave up words chasing their own pleasure. They panted into the air and stared at each other, aware that they had to keep it quiet but also badly wanting to finish. Rick felt so filthy, but he also felt so good.

Unsurprisingly, Rick finished first as he stimulated his prostate, and he let loose a ragged moan into the air as he milked ropes of white come against his pale belly until it dripped into his navel. His eyes had shut, but he peeled them open again so he could watch Negan reach his own climax.

Working his cock against Rick's skin, Negan hunched over and panted. The sound of his breathing was raspy against his injured vocal cords, and it sent pleasurable chills down Rick's spine in the afterglow. Negan's hands scrabbled up and down Rick's legs, the grip greedy, but also gentle. Eventually Negan settled with gripping Rick's ankles to hold his feet tighter against his cock. "Rick," Negan's voice was breathlessly husky, "Oh, Rick. Fuck yes."

"You wanna come for me, Negan?" Rick tilted his head and watched Negan's jaw tick, a telling sign that he was getting close. The flushed head of his weeping cock peeked between Rick's feet with every thrust, and a strange sense of power built in Rick's chest. "You gonna come for me?"

"Fuck yeah, baby," Negan willfully admitted, "You know I will. Gonna come right on your pretty feet and suck your toes clean."

Making a small, pleased noise, Rick walked his fingers down his chest and scooped up a bit of his own come. He brought it to his mouth, Negan's eyes glued to the action, and licked his fingertips clean. "Then do it. Come for me, Negan."

With a strangled, choked off groan, Negan's thrusting grew erratic, and then he was coming with Rick's name on his lips. He pumped his come over Rick's feet, and then sagged down to the mattress on his side. Rick hadn't noticed how much Negan had been holding back, and it made him wonder how long Negan had wanted something like this. He squirmed when he felt Negan's soft mouth and bristly beard on his skin as he dutifully licked away his essence. Then Negan pressed questing kisses upwards and sucked Rick's sensitive cock clean, too, before he finally curled up into Rick's side and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

Throwing an arm around Negan's shoulders, Rick kissed his forehead, breathing through his nose so he could smell the clean fragrance of the shampoo along with Negan's own sweat. "That was…" he trailed off, searching for the proper word.

"Fucking fantastic," Negan helpfully supplied.

"Mm." Rick pressed another kiss to Negan's wet hair. "I was gonna say…dirty."

"That, too." Negan stroked his hand over Rick's now clean stomach and pillowed his head on his Rick's chest, puffing his breaths over Rick's teased nipple. "I liked it. Spiced shit up in the bedroom – not that shit was boring, just, y'know. Different."

"Negan," Rick took mercy and interrupted, "is this somethin'…you've wanted to do with me for a while?" It felt that way.

"Yes." Negan turned his head to look at Rick, not quite shameless but not embarrassed either. "I want to do a lot of things with you, baby." He brushed his fingers over Rick's beard and swept his thumb over his bottom lip, pulling it open and then straining upwards for a kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Rick found himself crooning, "Well. We have all the time in the world." Tenderly, he brushed the tip of his nose over Negan's. "And I'll try anythin'," he pressed a quick kiss, "with you."

"That's fucking perfect, Rick." Negan stole another kiss as well, and Rick could feel Negan's cock twitch against his hip. "Because there is this one fantasy I have of you in a pair of sexy, strappy stiletto fucking heels and nothing else – and maybe you step on my –"

Turning his face away and hiding his blush in the pillows, Rick made an embarrassed splutter that only made Negan laugh and pepper ticklish kisses on the nape of Rick's neck. "Maybe, we'll try it first with your boots, cowboy, and take it from there."


End file.
